Personal electronic devices are becoming more common in society. Many personal devices offer a wide range of features and capabilities which provide unbounded functionality and constant access to information and entertainment. In some instances, these features and capabilities can be supplemented, modified, and adjusted to fit a particular use or to provide a particular functionality. This wide range of customizable features and capabilities can prove useful and distracting in a wide variety of circumstances and locations.